outlastfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Murkoff's Tactical Division
Where did the SWAT troops come from? Okay, so as not to take this to edit war Thekillergreece, let's examine the circumstances - there are at least two very large areas we cannot access in the Underground Lab. The surviving SWAT obviously came from one of these two (or a third hidden location somewhere) because they have been visibly decimated by the Walrider and the Variants everywhere else. Why do we need to say "It is not known where Murkoff's SWAT troops came from"? Why is it necessary? They obviously came from somewhere else in the lab and the lab IS big, we can tell that in-game. The characters could have been deployed from the loading bay where the Cougar APCs are parked, or from another corridor somewhere like the one where the inmate was lurking in Billy's life support room. Another corridor Miles can't access means more doors he can't access. More doors he can't access means more rooms he can't access. More rooms he can't access means more people he may not interact with. Thanks, --Byzantine Latinkon (talk) 00:35, January 30, 2014 (UTC) To be honest you actually forgot 2 big parts. Miles couldnt get out, why? Because at the beggining, the shutter was shut and when Miles attempted to go to other side to escape, the shutter was also slam shut and Walrider appeared. So it is clearly that there are no exits or entrance that SWAT would enter, making a question. If there are other parts which are locked for us, then they would never open those doors or would appear and fight walrider. So, it will remain unknown. The question could be solved on whistleblower dlc. Let it unknown. Initial Failure Just how the hell did these guys fail so badly? Even if the patients had become indifferent to pain, multiple tactical guards armed to the teeth should be able to tear through the patients with ease. In fact, this is shown to be the case in Outlast: Whisteblower's final mission. If they were all killed by the Walrider, then it'd be understandable that they got butchered. But Stephenson's team was heavily implied to have been killed by Chris Walker. Despite being much stronger than the average human, I highly doubt Walker would not be seriously wounded by a soldier with an assault rifle, let alone a dozen or so. AnonymousOutlast (talk) 13:53, December 8, 2016 (UTC) What's suggested in the end is that the second infantry had more backup and served mostly as the cleanup crew. From what we can tell, the original squad might have lacked the necessary man power. It's implied that they did cut down some Variants before getting overrun by the rest. Stephenson's last words suggest that they faced against multiple individuals. Course, you can just bypass all of this and call it plot convenience.NewGenTV (talk) 14:15, December 8, 2016 (UTC) At the point of everyone arriving, the Walrider is on the loose. Presumably it slaughtered them, as we see it do with some men in the Underground Lab, and Chris dealt with Stephenson's team in the Administration Block. --HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 14:24, December 8, 2016 (UTC) Security Footage Was the security footage depicting the Walrider slaughtering the PMCs live? If so, this makes it kinda confusing because Miles would have seen them enter. Those PMCs are shown entering through the main lobby in the underground lab, and there are no other ways of getting there the way they did unless they use the elevator, in which case Miles would have seen them. AnonymousOutlast (talk) 16:42, August 31, 2017 (UTC)